


A Hairbrush Properly Applied

by TammyRenH



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 50’s AU, Bottom Jared, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, jared is a 50’s typical housewife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: Jared is the house-husband, Jensen is the provider.  Jared has rules he always follows, until the day he doesn’t.  Jensen’s solution is to properly apply a hairbrush.





	A Hairbrush Properly Applied

**Author's Note:**

> For those still reading Sam’s Little Problem, I promise I am working on the next chapter. But I have had a seriously crappy day and this idea has been floating in my head since three days ago when a twitter feed I follow, History in Pictures, tweeted a clipping from the New York Daily mirror from the 1950’s entitled “If a Woman Needs It, Should She be Spanked?” All three men quoted agreed that she should be, including a barber who stated, “In my business, a man sets a lot of store by the results he can get with a hairbrush properly applied.”
> 
> So, to make my seriously crappy day better, I am having Jensen properly apply a hairbrush on Jared’s behind. Sorry Jared.
> 
> Kudos, comments would go a long way in making this day better, but as always, thanks for just reading. 
> 
> Also I hope some woman gave those men a seriously rude awakening. Idiots.

Jared and Jensen had been married two years this past June. The two absolute best years of Jared’s life. Two wonderful years with a husband that was hard-working, devoted and kind. A husband who didn’t mind that Jared was taller than he was and had a strange sense of humor. A husband that didn’t mind that Jared liked his hair too long, the top of his ears almost covered by his wavy brown locks. A beautiful husband who was very very good at sex.

An almost perfect marriage. Almost.

Jared understood when he accepted Jensen’s marriage proposal that he would be the house-husband while Jensen was the provider. In fact, at the time he had thought he had gotten the better end of the deal, at least until the inevitable 2-point-5 children came along. How hard could keeping house be?

Boy was he wrong

The first un-fun thing on Jared’s un-fun list was his “allowance.” Every week he was given a fixed amount of money that was to cover anything that was needed in the house, which after all Jensen told him, was his domain – groceries, household items, repairs, everything that went into running a smooth household. And no matter what happened that week or what was needed, the amount never increased. If he thought they needed a new couch for instance, he had to save money from his housing allowance until he had enough to buy it. Jensen called it fiscal responsibility. He called it stinginess. Right now Jared was saving for a television, the Porters had one. They bragged about every time card night was at their house. Jared wanted to brag too.

For another thing, he knew before he married him that Jensen was wound a bit tight, but just how uptight he was wasn’t apparent until the lists started appearing on the refrigerator door. Every day, Jared had a list of tasks to complete before Jensen got home. Laundry, grocery shopping, polishing the silver, responding to correspondence, the lists could be almost anything. Up to now, Jared had always completed every item on the list, but he had always wondered what would happen if he didn’t.

Well today he was going to find out.

It started out with the leaking sink, which he didn’t find out was leaking until the dirty dishwater seeped out into the kitchen floor. While he was trying to deal with the water in the floor and call the plumber at the same time, Trixie their dog escaped outside. It took two hours before he corralled her from the Prestons who lived three streets over. Trixie had been happily playing in the mud with the Prestons’ five children. He got Trixie home, just as the plumber who had arrived to find no one there was about to leave. When he opened the door to let the plumber in, Trixie flew inside, first stopping in the kitchen to attack her water bowl and now her feet were both wet and muddy. She was in the laundry room when Jared corralled her again. Temporarily shutting her up in the bathroom, Jared found the repairs for the sink would cost $35 which was almost all the money he had saved for the much wished for television. Today was not going his way.

After the plumber left, Jared fixed himself a sandwich while he tried to get up the wherewithal to deal with mud all over his hardwood floors and the dirty, yapping dog in the bathroom. Jared fed Trixie, let her out to potty and while Trixie played in the fenced in backyard, Jared got to scrubbing. On his hands and knees. Cause that was the way Jensen’s mother had done things and everything had to be done to Jensen’s mothers exacting standards. Not that Jared was resentful. Or anything.

And then Maude had called, and they had a nice gossip session – cause really did Jennie French think that hideous polka dot dress she had taken to wearing everywhere was really covering up the fact that she was pregnant, and her man had been deployed for a year now? – when he remembered muddy Trixie in the backyard. So he had to bathe Trixie. And Trixie really, really didn’t like being bathed.

And then after he wrestled with Trixie, finally mud-free and mad as hell at Jared, Jared looked at the big clock in the living room. It was 6 o’clock. How on earth could it be 6 o’clock?

Jensen would be home at exactly 6:18. Not a moment before, not a minute after. And he would be expecting a clean house with dinner on the table.

Jared looked at the dishes in the sink, his wet dog who was shaking sparks of water everywhere, and the lists of chores that were definitely not done and the lack of dinner and thought – oh well.

He got out a glass, opened the sherry, and poured himself a drink.

Jared was in the living room, sprawled out on the couch, on his second glass of sherry when he heard the front door open and his name being called out. He heard footsteps headed to the dining room, a long pause as Jensen was probably taking in the empty dining table, then to the kitchen and finally headed his way.

Jared had a sudden need to hide the sherry and stand up at attention, but he made himself ignore it. He was a grown man. He could laze around and drink sherry if he damned well wanted to.

“Jared.” Jared looked up, a slightly blurry Jensen standing over the couch. “Did you not hear me yelling for you? Why isn’t dinner ready? Have you been drinking?”

“No, not have been drinking. Still drinking.” Jared saluted Jensen with his half-full glass of sherry. “Here’s to you and all your damn lists.”

Jensen frowned. “This behavior is unacceptable. Drinking during the day. No dinner on the table. And why does the house smell like wet dog?”

Jared decided talking time was over. He sat up and finished the rest of the sherry with one gulp. “Oops. Glass is empty. Time to make it full again.”

Jensen, which Jared probably should have predicted, blocked his way and took the glass from him. “No more drinking for you. Sit down, tell me what’s wrong.”

Jared knew he was crossing all kinds of boundaries, but right now he didn’t care. “No.”

Jensen gave a long-suffering sigh. “Look, I’m tired. I’ve worked all day and –“

“Poor baby.” Jared said, in a purposely over dramatic fashion. “Is my baby all tired from sitting at his wittle desk and playing with his pencils?”

Jensen’s eyes narrowed. Jared instinctively took a step back. “Last chance Jared. Tell me what is going on with you or face the consequences.”

Stubborn Jared could act predictably too. “I pick consequences.”

Jensen took a step closer, Jared tried to take a step back and his legs hit the couch. “Remember, you asked for this.” Jensen wrinkled his nose. “Well at least I know now where the wet dog smell is coming from. Take a shower, don’t bother dressing- just meet me in the study when you are done.”

Jared felt a bit of unease. A lot of unease. Naked usually meant sexy times, but the look in Jensen’s eyes wasn’t exuding sexy at all. Why would he want Jared naked then? And in the study, Jensen’s domain where Jared was only allowed in to clean. Jared decided he had maybe pushed things too far and opened his mouth to apologize and maybe explain about his very bad day.

But Jensen was pointing to the bathroom, the no-nonsense look plastered on his face. “Don’t make things worse for you than they already are. Go.”

Jared went.

Twenty minutes later Jared left the shower sober and contrite. Jensen had been an admirable husband. He would have understood if Jared has just taken the time to explain. Now his husband was angry and hungry, and Jared felt like the worst house-husband that ever was. He was going to sincerely apologize and then fix Jensen an amazing dinner.

With his plan in mind, Jared entered the study with a towel tied around his waist. “I’m –“

He stopped short. Jensen’s desk, a huge one made of solid oak that had been passed to him from his grandfather, had been pulled to the middle of the room. The desk top, usually filled with papers, bills, and books that Jensen was reading, was cleared off except for one item in the center of the desk. A big wooden brush, bristles part down. The unease Jared had been feeling changed to almost near panic. He was about to be spanked.

He started to protest, but Jensen stopped him, gorgeous green eyes flashing a warning. “I’ve been talking to my partners at the office, they have had similar issues with their spouses. Of course, I’ve been bragging about how good you are. Mindful, always on time with dinner, never talking back, always happy to serve. I-see now I was wrong to brag. But my colleagues agree that no matter what the problem, a hairbrush properly applied is the solution. So tonight, this I what we are going to do. You are going to bend over that desk, and I am going to spank you until you remember how to behave properly. Let’s start with you losing the towel.”

Jared thought a second about running, but where would he run to? His parents were of the ‘you made your bed now lie in it’ mentality. He had no income of his own. Besides he loved Jensen. Plus, there was no doubt about it, he had been acting like a brat.

While he considered his options, Jensen gave a tut of impatience. “The longer it takes you to get into the position, the more strokes I am adding to your punishment.”

Jared dropped the towel, feeling completely naked and vulnerable and leaned over the desk, hands close to his head.

Jensen picked up the hairbrush and stood behind him. “This is not something I am going to enjoy doing Jared, in fact it is going to hurt me as much as it hurts you.”

Jared thankfully smothered his snort.

And then yelped. The first hit caught him by surprise, he had expected a warning first. And it hurt. Like hell.

He started to lift up, but Jensen placed a hand on the back of his head, holding him down. “Settle.” He ordered.

He stood there a second, waiting for Jared to relax back down. After a few shaky breaths, Jared did so.

The second one hurt as much as the first, maybe more because Jared was tensing. On the third one, his hands went to cover his ass, and the brush hit the back of one which really, really hurt. “Fuck.”

“No swearing.” Jensen ordered. “And if you don’t be still, you’re going to seriously hurt yourself. “ Jensen moved over the desk and pulled out the side drawers. “Hold on here, and don’t let go.”

Jared did so, his hands barely grabbing the handles of the drawers before hits five, six and seven came in bruising succession. Smack, pain. Fuck something that small shouldn’t hurt so much. Smack, pain. Smack – Jared realized to his utter mortification that he was getting hard. He wiggled closer to the desk, both in the hopes of hiding his blossoming erection and to get a little friction on his rapidly rising cock.

“I said. Stay. Still.” With each word another smack. Jensen wasn’t being gentle, and Jared wanted to yell for him to stop, but by now he was biting back moans. What the hell was wrong with him? What kind of person got hard from being spanked?

Behind him, Jensen was breathing hard. Jared was losing count of the hits with the brush, but he could feel how hot his ass was getting, almost as hot as his cock was now. There was a pause where Jensen grabbed his ass, rubbing at his cheeks. “Fuck.” Came the whispered word behind him.

“No swearing.” Jared managed to groan out, then realized this was the opposite of being good so that the spanking would stop. In reply, there was three more hits with the brush, quick, sharp pangs of pleasure/pain than had Jared outright moaning, forgetting that he was supposed to be embarrassed by how turned on he was. Then the sound of the brush hitting the floor, followed immediately by a cold wet finger pushing into his hole.

“God, yes.” Jared said, wiggling back to get the fingers further in. He had no idea where Jensen had gotten the lube and he didn’t care. He just needed to be fucked, and right now.

“God baby, you should see yourself.” Jensen covered Jared’s back with his front, nipping his ear lobe with his sharp teeth then whispering in it. “You look so good, with your ass all red and your cock all needy. My pretty, pretty husband.”

“Yes,” Jared managed to get out, not even sure what he was agreeing with. “More Jensen, more please.”

Another finger quickly joined the first. They had sex frequently, so much so that Jared didn’t need a lot of prep. He was used to taking Jensen’s cock and right now he wanted nothing more than to be filled and for Jensen to make this aching need go away.

Jensen was a cruel, cruel husband. His fingers were inside of Jared, moving and stretching but Jared knew he was purposely avoiding his sweet spot. He wiggled back some more, trying to force the fingers into the right place and got a swat on his sore ass as a result. “I thought you would have learned your lesson.” Jensen growled into his ear. “Bad boys get spanked, good boys get what they want.”

Jared stilled.

And was rewarded by Jensen’s thick cock replacing Jensen’s fingers. Jensen pushed all the way in in one long thrust and when his front met Jared’s red-hot ass, they both moaned. Jensen took a moment to let Jared adjust, but Jared was so in need he couldn’t wait. He pushed back, and Jensen took the hint, He held onto Jared’s hips and with every thrust he pushed Jared into the desk and Jared’s new-found love of pleasure/pain sparked higher and higher. It occurred to Jared’s sex-hazed mind that this was the first time they had had sex anywhere outside the bedroom. And if Jared had anything to say about it, it would not be the last.

“God baby, still so tight.” Jensen was saying between thrusts. “So good for me. So good, baby.”

Jared would have loved to talk back, but all he could manage between the burn and the pleasure and the pressure on his dick trapped between his body and the desk were moans and pleases and god-right-there’s.

Jensen changed the angle of the thrusts, gripped Jared’s hips so hard that he would have finger shaped bruises for sure in the morning and somehow managed to pound even harder. Jensen had never been so rough, Jared had never been so hard.

“Are you going to come for me?”” Jensen asked, and really how could the guy thrust so hard, so accurately, so perfectly and still be able to talk? “Come on baby, show me how much you like getting your naughty ass spanked bright red.”

It was then Jared remembered he still had hands. Letting go of the desk drawers that he was holding on to for dear life, Jared somehow managed to get his hands down between his legs, reaching his very hard, heavy and achy cock. It was worth the pain on his arm from the pressure when Jensen pushed back in, out – in – out – in, stroke stroke and Jared was coming hard, over the front of grandfather’s desk(who was probably turning over in his grave) and his hand. Behind him he could feel his thigh muscles tensing and Jensen’s muffled curse before come was filling him up and Jensen was resting over his back.

For a few long moments, neither one moved or spoke.

And then Jensen’s stomach growled, and Jared remembered the un-made dinner.

“Oh I am sorry. I- let me fix you something. “ Jared said as Jensen took a step back, pulling his cock back into his dress pants and zipping back up. “I might be able to put together a casserole really quick.”

“It’s okay, it’s fine Jared.” Jensen assured him, pulling Jared into a hug and rubbing his hands over Jared’s now extremely sore ass. “Why don’t we just have sandwiches?”

Jared pulled his head back, so he could look at Jensen. “Sandwiches? For dinner? What will the neighbors say?” Jared allowed himself to be led to the kitchen.

Jensen shrugged as Jared automatically put on the apron that he always wore in the kitchen. Jared was opening the refrigerator when he realized that Jensen wasn’t talking. He looked behind him, where Jensen’s eyes were trained on his backside. He blushed, realizing that the apron framed his well-spanked ass.

“Maybe I should get some clothes on first.” He said, reaching behind him to untie the apron.

“Don’t you dare.” Jensen ordered. “I really, really like this view.”

Jared was pretty sure his face was now as red as his ass.

He pulled out the wrapped package of smoked ham. “I stopped by the butcher’s and he gave me your favorite. It won’t take a minute to make the sandwiches. I’m really sorry Jensen. I was just – “

Jensen stopped him with a finger on his lips, followed by a quick kiss. “You can’ tell me about it when you are sitting on my lap feeding me my sandwich.”

That got a laugh from Jared. “I wouldn’t fit, there isn’t enough room at the table for you, the dining room chair, and my tall but gorgeous body.”

“Then you and your gorgeous body can accompany me to the living room. The couch is plenty big enough.”

They had never eaten anywhere but at the dining table. If Jensen was going to turn into someone this un-uptight, maybe he should spank Jared more often. And not just for the great sex.

“How scandalous. The Porters will be talking about nothing else for weeks.” Jared teased, as he finished with the sandwiches and placed them on plates.

Jensen grabbed his hand and led Jared to the living room. “Let them talk.”

The next morning Jared woke up, winced when he sat up, winced again as he took his shower and scrubbed over his sore hips, and then made his way into the kitchen.

On the refrigerator was his list for the day.

Jared smiled. For today he would be a model house-husband, and everything would be done perfectly.

But in a week or so when the soreness wore off –

Well hair brushes properly applied led to amazing results.


End file.
